The Bladewreckers
by Mrs. Rei Kon
Summary: One day each of the Bladebreakers bump into some girl bladers that act just like them. Will there be romance between them or pure hatred and anger...read AND REVIEW to find out. KaiOC ReiOC TyOC MaxOC LAST CHAPTER OUT!
1. The Meetings

A/N I wrote this story manly for my friend Alicia so Alicia I hope you like it and goodluck with your stories.  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
"Finish all four of them," a girl said in a cold voice as her blade crashed into four different blades and sent them all flying out of the beyblade arena. The four boys picked up their blades and ran away from her quickly as she gave them a cold glare. "So much for training," she said to herself, when her blade came back to her hand. Just as she was about to leave she bumped into a two-toned blue haired boy.  
  
"You could say excuse me," Kai said in his cold voice, expecting to scare her.  
  
She glared at him,"Appently you could also."  
  
"Hmph, nice glare,"Kai said, giving her a glare of his own.  
  
"I don't need your complement and your glare sucks but it was a nice try,"she snapped cooly.  
  
"Your a blader, aren't you,"Kai asked, really irritated.  
  
"Yeah, what of it,"she answered with a question of her own.  
  
"Lets battle, unless your too scared,"Kai said, confident that he was gonna win.  
  
"Yeah whatever lets just get this over with,"she said as she walked over to the beystadium.  
  
Kai walked to the opposite side and readied his blade,"Don't worry I'll finish this quick."  
  
She readied her blade,"Not unless I finish it first."  
  
"3, 2, 1," Kai said as they yelled 'Let It Rip' in unison.  
  
"Go Dranzer, Flame Saber," Kai yelled out.  
  
"Go Drenzer, Fire Arrow," The girl yelled out. The blades collied as there was a big flash of light. Both bladers were knocked off there feet, and their blades had stopped spinning next to them. They both sat up at the same time and stared at each other in total shock.  
  
**On the other side of town  
**  
Rei walked into the bookstore and went straight to the Non-Fiction section and started looking for books on his culture, he liked to see all the stuff they got wrong he found it quite comical. Just when he found the only book they had and was about to take it a hand from behind him took it first.  
  
"Excuse me but I was going to read that,"Rei whispered as he turned to the person who took the book.  
  
"Oh well I got it first so therefore I'm gonna read it,"a feminine voice whispered from behind the book.  
  
"Just give me the damn book,"Rei said quietly.  
  
"I said no,"the girl said quietly as she started to walk towards the check-out counter. Rei blocked her way out. The girl lowered the book to reveal her golden eyes which were now in slits. "Move,"she growled.  
  
Rei blinked,"Your a neko,"he yelled forgetting where he was. Multipule 'shhs' came his way.  
  
"Obviously you are too", she said, slaming the book into his chest,"Have fun,"she said as she jumped over Rei and continued to walk out the door leaving Rei there in total surprise.  
  
**ICE CREAM PARLOR**  
  
The bell sounded as two girls walked through the door of the parlor. One girl was continually smiling and the other was liking her lips as she looked at the ice-cream.  
  
"Hey Jess you really pissed off Keena earlier,"the blonde said, smiling.  
  
"All I did was pour some cold water on her,"Jessica said, also smiling.  
  
"But she wasn't even asleep."  
  
Jessica laughed,"I know." The bell sounded once again as Max and Tyson walked in. "Hey Mallory you can order first,"Jessica said simply.  
  
"Ok, I want a scoop of chocolate ice-cream,"she said smiling.  
  
"Uhh I want two scoops of banana and two scoops of vanilla," Jessica said plainly. Mallory got the ice-cream cones and payed the cashier. They both walked to a table.  
  
"I want a scoop of chocolate,"Max said with a huge smile on his face. The cashier gave Max his ice-cream cone.  
  
"I want three scoops of banana and three scoops of vanilla,"Tyson said, licking his lips.  
  
"Sorry kid but were all out of those flavors, that girl over there took the last scoops,"said the cashier while pointing to the blue haired girl,"Would you rather have a different flavor?"  
  
"No way those are my favorite flavors,"Tyson yelled as he walked over to the two girls,"Hey you took the last scoops of banana and vanilla."  
  
"Oh really...oh well you shouldve gotten here earlier,"Jessica said as licked some of the banana ice-cream.  
  
"We were here earlier we just came back, now why did you take my favorite flavors,"Tyson yelled.  
  
"Because they're my favorite flavors too so get out of my face,"Jessica yelled back at Tyson. While they were arguing Max and Mallory were sitting there just watching how firce they were when it came to food. Just when you thought they were about to explode Max and Mallory stepped in.  
  
"Uh, Ty maybe we should just go,"Max said pulling on Tysons shirt.  
  
"Yeah Jess this isn't worth it plus this would just make Alicia mad,"Mallory said also pulling on Jessica's shirt.  
  
"Yeah right,"Jessica growled,"Heres your ice-cream jackass,"she said as she threw the ice-cream on top of Tyson's head and walked out of the shop with her friend leaving Tyson really pissed and Max laughing hard.  
  
**Back at the park  
**  
_What the hell happend_, Kai thought to himself as they both stood up.  
  
"Um I gotta go,"she said as she picked up the blade next to her.  
  
"Hey whats your name," Kai asked without thinking.  
  
"Why do you care,"she asked in a cold voice.  
  
"Because I might want a rematch one day,"Kai said as he picked up the blade next to him.  
  
"Alicia...capitain of the Bladewreckers,"she said as she turned and walked away.  
  
Kai looked at the blade in his hand,"AH THIS ISN'T DRANZER," he yelled as he looked up for the girl but she was nowhere to be found. Kai looked at the blade again,"Drenzer...it's a blue pheonix,"she said to himself as he turned and walked towards the apartment they were staying at.  
  
Will Kai ever get Dranzer back or has Alicia taken it on purpose and whats with all the similarities between the two teams...I know but you don't so keep reading to find out what happens next. 


	2. Apologies and Disliked Teams

A/N hey sry it took so long to post this I'll try to get started on chapter three right after i get done with this...unless i catch the horrible virus known to writers as WRITERS BLOCK. DUUN DUUN DUUUUUN lol enjoy!!

* * *

**LAST TIME  
**  
What the hell happend, Kai thought to himself as they both stood up.  
  
"Um I gotta go,"she said as she picked up the blade next to her.  
  
"Hey whats your name," Kai asked without thinking.  
  
"Why do you care,"she asked in a cold voice.  
  
"Because I might want a rematch one day,"Kai said as he picked up the blade next to him.  
  
"Alicia...capitain of the Bladewreckers,"she said as she turned and walked away.  
  
Kai looked at the blade in his hand,"AH THIS ISN'T DRANZER," he yelled as he looked up for the girl but she was nowhere to be found. Kai looked at the blade again,"Drenzer...it's a blue pheonix,"she said to himself as he turned and walked towards the apartment they were staying at.  
  
**Chapter-2**  
  
Kai was laying on the couch thinking about what happend before, Rei was in the chair reading his book and thinking about the girl he saw when all of the sudden the door slammed open and Tyson stormed in.  
  
"That damn girl, I hate her so much,"Tyson yelled. Max laughed while Rei stared, Kai didn't even look up.  
  
"What girl,"Rei asked.  
  
"Well this girl at the ice-cream parlor took the last two flavors of banana and vanilla ice-cream so Tyson got mad and yelled at her...she yelled at him, put the ice-cream on his head and left,"Max said simply.  
  
"You say it like it was my fault,"Tyson yelled at Max.  
  
"It was your fault Tyson...besides your not the only ones who bumped into a girl today,"Rei said as he closed his book.  
  
"What was the one you bumped into like,"Max asked.  
  
"Well in the library I found a book a wanted and just when I was about to take it she snatched it away so we got in an argument...she gave me the book and left..."Rei said.  
  
"We yours seems alot better than mine,"Tyson said while walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Actually the blonde that was with the girl that threw ice-cream on you was kinda cute,"Max said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah the one I bumped into was cute too...,"Rei trailed off.  
  
"What are you two thinking?! They're just two girls with bad-,"Tyson's sentence was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"Hmm,"Rei got up and opened the door,"It's you!"  
  
"Hey, I'm just here to say I'm sorry for being so rude at the library,"the golden eyed girl said.  
  
"It's alright...I had no right to yell at you anyway,"Rei said while looking at the three girls she was with.  
  
"Oh yes of course, Rei, these are my teammates...Alicia, Jessica, and Mallory...and I'm Keena,"she said to Rei.  
  
Kai got up hearing the name of the girl that took his blade,"Give me my blade back," he said to the slate haired girl.  
  
She scowled at Kai,"You could say please...and where the hell is my blade."  
  
"Here you can have your weak blade,"Kai said as he threw the blade to the girl.  
  
She caught her blade checked it for any damages then threw his blade to him,"I don't want your blade anyways." Rei and the rest of the blade wreckers just looked confused.  
  
Kai turned and walked away after saying,"Don't ask," to Rei.  
  
"What was that all about," asked the girl bluenette.  
  
"No idea,"replied the blonde.  
  
Ty walked by the door, wiping his hair with a towel, and glanced over to the door to see the two girls from the ice-cream parlor,"YOU," he yelled at the blue haired girl.  
  
She glanced at Tyson,"My name isnt _you_ its Jessica, and did you enjoy your ice-cream?"  
  
Tyson growled as the blonde haired girl laughed. Rei calmed Tyson down as Keena scolded Jessica.  
  
Rei turned back to Keena,"How did you find out where we were staying anyway?"  
  
"It's easy to find out where the world famous Bladebreakers stay,"she said casually.  
  
"We also know where the Majestics, White Tigers, and the Demolition Boys are,"said Mallory, forgeting two of her teammates hated two of the teams she named.  
  
"You know where the White Tigers and the Demolition Boys are,"Rei asked in disbelief.  
  
"Just drop the damn subject,"said Alicia as she started to walk off, Keena followed also not liking that particular subject.  
  
"I take it they don't like those teams very much,"Rei asked the two girls.  
  
"Yeah, Keena came from the same village as the White Tigers and Alicia...she had a bad past with the Demolition Boys,"said Mallory since Jessica was busy glaring at Tyson.  
  
"Keena's from my village,"Rei yelled a little louder than he wanted, luckly Keena didn't hear.  
  
"Let's go you two,"yelled Alicia as she walked down the stairs with Keena following.  
  
"We gotta go so we'll see ya around,"said Mallory as she dragged Jessica away from the glaring showdown.  
  
"Yeah see ya,"Rei muttered before he closed the door.  
  
"What was that all about,"Max asked while eating a sugar cookie.  
  
"What was what about,"Rei asked, acting clueless.  
  
"Who is from your village,"Max asked, now showing his puppy eyes.  
  
Rei turned away so he didn't have to say it,"Just the white Tigers."  
  
"Oh, I thought it was that Keena girl...she does have those cat eyes like you and the White Tigers,"Max said as he finished the cookie.  
  
"Yeah she does,"Rei said as he walked to his room.  
  
Max just shrugged and went looking for something else sweet, while Kai was looking at his blade,thinking of...her, and Ty well lets just say hes busy at the moment....

* * *

Are you ppl mad cause of how i ended it, if u are HA i dont give a damn! Send me your flames cause they fuel me!!! MUAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!......ok im done you can review now or YOU BETTER REVIEW!!! 


	3. Hideous Dreams and Beautiful Nightmares

A/N I'm back with chapter 3 intitled: Hidious Dreams and Beautiful Nightmares. Doesn't that title sound great!!!! its great cause it doesnt make any sense at all!!HAHA!! Oh and sry I took so long and since I have no real excuse for it I'm giving everyone an opportunity at the end of the story! I just hope this doesn't get deleted.  
  
Disclaimer- I dont own Beyblade at all...however I do own Keena cause shes my character and Alicia owns herself so get reading cause I have a surprise for you at the end!

* * *

**LAST TIME**(if ya know what happend last time just skip this)  
  
"We also know where the Majestics, White Tigers, and the Demolition Boys are,"said Mallory ,forgeting two of her teammates hated two of the teams she named.  
  
"You know where the White Tigers and the Demolition Boys are,"Rei asked in disbelief.  
  
"Just drop the damn subject,"said Alicia as she started to walk off, Keena followed also not liking that particular subject.  
  
"I take it they don't like those teams very much,"Rei asked the two girls.  
  
"Yeah, Keena came from the same village as the White Tigers and Alicia...she had a bad past with the Demolition Boys,"said Mallory since Jessica was busy glaring at Tyson.  
  
"Keena's from my village,"Rei yelled a little louder than he wanted, luckly Keena didn't hear.  
  
"Let's go you two,"yelled Alicia as she walked down the stairs with Keena following.  
  
"We gotta go so we'll see ya around,"said Mallory as she dragged Jessica away from the glaring showdown.  
  
"Yeah see ya,"Rei muttered before he closed the door.  
  
"What was that all about,"Max asked while eating a sugar cookie.  
  
"What was what about,"Rei asked, acting clueless.  
  
"Who is from your village,"Max asked, now showing his puppy eyes.  
  
Rei turned away so he didn't have to say it,"Just the white Tigers."  
  
"Oh, I thought it was that Keena girl...she does have those cat eyes like you and the White Tigers,"Max said as he finished the cookie.  
  
"Yeah she does,"Rei said as he walked to his room.  
  
Max just shrugged and went looking for something else sweet, while Kai was looking at his blade,thinking of...her, and Ty well lets just say hes busy at the moment....  
  
**Chapter-3**  
  
It was late night...the stars shone bright and beautiful...the moon was full and its light shone through the window of a sleeping neko, and she was having the dream of a life time.  
**KEENAS DREAM**  
  
...A little girls blade flew out of the beyblade arena as the little girl stared at it in disbelief.  
  
"Face it Keena your blade is no match for Galux,"Mariah laughed as she picked up her blade and walked away.  
  
Keena said nothing she just picked up her blade, tears in her eyes, and walked home.  
**END DREAM**  
  
Her golden eyes opened slowly as she felt her damp pillow and wiped her wet eyes. She knew that wasnt an ordinary dream, it was a memory from her childhood. She sat upright, slid out of her bed, and took her blade of the night stand as she walked out onto the balcony. She thought she put those horrible memories behind her but she was sadly mistaken. She sighed as the wind blew through her long jet black hair, "I've gotten stronger since then...and I will tear Mariah apart," she said as she gripped her blade and looked at it,"I have Drager now...".  
  
She watched the sun rise and decided to get ready to train...after all Alicia would be awake soon. She walked back into her room and into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
**30 MIN. LATER  
**  
Alicia woke everyone up while Keena was making breakfast. Keena had a smile on to hide her pain from the memories she had earlier. Alicia came downstairs with her cold mask on as usual and look at Keena...she could tell something was wrong, but she soon forgot cause...  
  
"WHERES MY SUGAR?!,"Mallory screamed from upstairs. You could hear Jessica laughing cause she took it. You could hear a thud and and a triumphant yell from Mallory as she ran downstairs with her bag of candy.  
  
"Jessica slowly walked downstairs rubbing her head," YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME!" Mallory just stuck her tongue out at Jessica and started eating her candy. Jessica was about to attack her but...  
  
"Hey guys breakfast is ready,"Keena said. Her voice was cold usual insted of bright and wise, but Jessica paid no mind and ran into the kitchen followed by Mallory. Alicia walked into the kitchen showing no emotion but was wondering why Keena was acting this way.  
  
"PANCAKES, MY FAVORITE," Mallory yelled as she began pouring syrup on them.  
  
"Pancakes arent your favorite the syrup is," Keena said as she took the syrup away from her.  
  
"Hey I wasn't done with that," Mallory pouted.  
  
"Thirds," Jessica yelled as she finished her second plate of pancakes.  
  
"No,"Keena said bluntly as she took the plate and threw it in the sink.  
  
"Hey what's your deal," The hot head yelled as she stood up.  
  
"Theres no more left you ate them all," Keena said as she walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Jessica blinked,"Oh," she turned to Mallory who still had a whole pancake left on her plate and started to drool.  
  
"No way you getting mine," Mallory said as she gaurded her plate. They began to argue so Alicia just got up and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Keena came downstairs with her blade in hand and said,"I'll go on ahead to the park,"and walked out the door. Alicia didn't question it, but just sat down on the couch and waited for Mallory and Jessica to get done.

* * *

OK THIS IS WHERE THE SURPIRSES START THE FIRST ONE ISN'T REALLY A SURPRISE AND IT ISN'T AS GOOD AS THE SECOND SO HERE WE GO.  
  
**Special thanks**  
  
**Kausi**- thanks I try to make it better each chappie although I dont think this chapie turned out the way I wanted.  
  
**Moonlit Destiny**- HAHA i dont blame u i get hyper easily too and thanks for all the compliments I appretiate them.  
  
**Pshyco Fairy**- OK! but my question to u is will they all be good reviews...you think about that while i move on.  
  
**pishcules**- Thankyou for reviewing i appreciate it!  
  
**minijkitty**- HA! YOU PROVED MY STORIES HUMORUS THATS WHAT I WAS AIMING FOR! YES!! oh yeah and thanks.  
  
**Ms.SoUrPuSs**- ALICIA!!! HEY EVERYBODY THIS IS ALICIA CAPTAIN OF THE BLADEWRECKERS (ooo's and ahhh's from adoring fans) HAHA!!! thanks for reviewing and...POST THE NEXT CHAPTER OF YOUR STORY!!! DO IT NOW!  
  
**Dranzen**- YES I UPDATED AND I JUST DID IT AGAIN! HAHA! and i dont know who would flame this story but i would love to cuss them out.  
  
**AngelDranger**- thankyou and i will be continuing...if it keeps going the way i want i might even make a sequel! but ill think about that later anyways THANKYOU!  
  
OK NOW FOR SURPRISE NUMBAH 2!  
  
Ok im gonna need 3 OC's for my next chappie your gonna play the part of the Bladebreakers fans and your gonna battle against Rei! All u have to do is sumbit the name of your character, their beyblades name, and 1 or 2 attacks 3 if u want! I'll pick'em and put them in there...and if i dont pick your character plz dont get mad and stop reading...oh and Alicia you can't do this cause your already in the story...anyways REVIEW! 


	4. One pissed off Neko

**Last Time**

If you don't know what happened review chappie 3

* * *

**A/n** Hey! I'm back and guess what, I'm not dead! Now it's time to start the next chappie but first…. 

**BrezzyBrez**-Thanks for the compliment and I'm hoping to keep updating accordingly!

**Inda**- Yes, I think I have a very very good story here to! Thankies!

**Dranzen**- No they just flamed me they said my story was stupid, but they were just joking. Anyways thank you for the compliment and I think I just might kill Mariah… grins evilly

**Minij Akane**- thanks for the OC and thank you for the compliment!

**Ms. Sourpuss**- ALICIA! HAHA! THANKS FOR UPDATING YOUR STORY NOW IT'S TIME FOR MINE!

**Ice-queen605**-Thanks for the OC and I love my story too! HAHA! Thanks for the compliment buddy grins

**Angel Dranger**- yes I did finally get another chappie up thanks for the support!

Hits disclaimer button **Disclaimer**: Keena doesn't own Beyblade or Rei unfortunately, but she does own her character, Jessica, and Mallory, and Alicia does not own Kai, but she too owns her character.

Now as they say in boxing… LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE! ding ding ding

* * *

**Chapter-4**

**Bladebreakers apartment**

"AHHHHHH," Rei yelled, waking Kai and Max from their sleep. Rei looked at the person standing next to his bed and growled as his eyes turned to slits. "Tyson I'm gonna kill you!" Tyson who was laughing the whole time looked up and started to run with Rei not to far behind.

"What's going on," Kai questioned as he came downstairs with Max following behind rubbing his eye.

"Nothing," Tyson said shortly still running away from the tiger.

"He poured ice cold water on me," Rei said as he finally caught Tyson and hit him 3 hard times. He then walked upstairs and got dressed.

Max blinked a few times then started to laugh hard, "Way to go Tyson, you just barely escaped death."

Kai walked upstairs and got ready as Max helped Tyson regain his senses with food.

**30MIN. LATER**

Rei came downstairs scowled at Tyson then walked out the door slamming it as he did. "Wow! That's one pissed of neko," Max stated.

"Who cares it was just a joke anyway, nobody here can take a good joke," Tyson said, his mouth full of cereal and milk.

Kai sighed as he sat on the couch and waited for the others to finish.

**At the Park**

"Lets let off some steam Drager," the raven haired girl said as her blade smashed into both of her opponents and sent them flying out of the dish. The two boys took their blades and ran off quickly. She smirked as her blade came back to her hand.

**Keena's POV**

"At least I got blow off some steam," she said to herself and turned to walk away only to bump into….

* * *

**A/N** And you won't find out until the next chapter unless you were paying attention and already know who it is, but don't blurt it out for the ppl who need more time to figure it out…it just ruins it for them. Ok so now that you've read its time to review! Go on it wont hurt just type whatever your thinking. The next chapter will be entitled **Agreement**. Have Fun! 


	5. Surprise

**Last Time**

Review chapter 4

* * *

**A/N** Okay people this is the remake of chappie 5 because the other sucked ass. This one will be much better. I also decided to change the title, so ignore the one I told you about in chapter 4. Oh, and go check out my new story if you like violence and stuff like that.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters, but I do own Jessica and Keena. Alicia owns herself and we both kinda own Mallory.

* * *

**Chapter 5- Surprise**

Keena turned to walk away only to bump into Rei. They both fell to the ground and got up slowly, brushing themselves off. "Sorry, I should've been watching where I was going," she said slowly, brushing off her butt.

"No problem, I should've been paying attention, "Rei said as he looked at the person in front of him, "Keena?"

Keena looked up quickly, "Rei?"

Rei smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I'm here with my team," she lied, and started to bite her nails. She always did that when she lied.

Rei looked around, "Where are they?"

"Um well, we decided to… go challenge other bladers," she said slowly, still biting her nails.

"If you keep doing that your gonna bite your fingers off," Rei laughed.

She looked confused for a moment then caught on, "Oh! Yeah your right, it's a bad habit I do it whenever I l…"she bit her bottom lip.

"Whenever you lie," Rei asked. Keena opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by an unfamiliar voice.

"OH MY GOD ITS REI KON FROM THE BLADEBREAKERS," a crazed fan girl screamed. Her outburst was followed by a hoard of screaming girls surrounding the two.

Keena just smiled and turned to walk out of the crowd, but stopped when someone grabbed her by the arm. She turned to see who had her arm to see it was Rei with a pleading look on his face. He obviously didn't want to be left alone with these girls.

She sighed then yelled, "Isn't that a 50 off shoe sale," pointing in another direction. The crowd of girls looked in the direction Keena was pointing and asked where. Keena took this chance to pull Rei out of the crowd and run in the direction they weren't looking. "We're going to hide out at your place," Keena said quickly.

"What! Why can't we go to your place," Rei asked as they turned the corner.

"Because it's further away, and I don't want them to know where my team lives," she replied as she pointed behind her at the crowd of girls.

"Fine but we need to take a shortcut," Rei said as he turned into an alley.

Keena was confused but she followed him anyway, "If we get out of this alive you owe me a beybattle."

Rei smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**With Tyson & Max**

"I can't believe Kai gave us the day off," Max said, flipping through the channels.

"Yeah," Tyson agreed with his mouth full, "But I wonder where he went."

"Who knows," Max replied as he landed on a channel. For a while all you could hear was the TV and the disturbing sounds coming from the kitchen until… "The Beyblade world tournament starting up again!"

Tyson ran out of the kitchen with a huge sandwich in his hand and jumped on the couch next to Max.

**News Report**

"That's right all you bladers out there, the next world tournament will be starting soon. Mr. Dickenson, head of the BBA, has not released any details about the tournament, but he has exclusively told us that there will be another team, known as the Bladewreckers, representing the BBA in this tournament, and that they should not be underestimated."

**End Report & Back to Max and Ty**

Max and Tyson gaped at what just came out of the reporter's mouth. Another team was going to represent the BBA, and not only that but it was the Bladewreckers.

"No way…" Tyson said slowly.

"We gotta tell Kai and Rei," Max said, turning off the TV. Just then the door burst open and Rei ran in followed by Keena. He slammed the door shut and locked it quickly.

"Hey Rei why the hell is she here," Tyson asked as he pointed to Keena.

"Yeah, and what are you running from," Max added.

"Do you think we lost them," Keena panted.

Rei leaned against the wall, panting, "I think so."

"HELLLLLOOOO," Tyson yelled, "You mind telling us what the hell is going on."

Keena looked to Rei and Rei just shrugged and said, "Well… umm… uh."

Keena rolled her eyes, "We got chased by a bunch of crazed fan girls."

Tyson and Max looked at each other then broke out in laughter.

"So what kind of girls were these, the kind that stop when they get tired, or the ones that will follow you home if they can," Tyson asked sarcastically.

Suddenly there were bangs at the door and the sound of screaming girls were coming from behind it.

"Well, there goes your answer Tyson," Keena said, stepping away from the door slowly.

"You have to get rid of them, Rei," Max yelled.

"I know, but how," Rei asked.

"Well, while you three sit here and think, I'm gonna go," Keena said as she walked towards the window.

"Wait," Tyson said stepping in front of her, "I have a few questions to ask you."

"Yeah," Max added, "Like how come you didn't tell us your team was going to be in the tournament?"

Keena's eyes grew wide then she quickly put on a confused face, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb, Keena," Tyson said quickly, "We know all about your team sponsoring the BBA in the world tournament."

Keena started to bite her nails, "How can we do that when your team sponsors the BBA, besides we don't even know Mr. Dickenson."

"You're lying," Rei said bluntly.

"I am not," Keena said quickly.

"Then why are you biting your nails," Rei asked. Keena looked at the floor in response. "Either you tell us the truth or you have to leave through the front door," Rei smirked.

"Fine I'll tell you the truth," Keena sighed and sat on the couch. "Well it all started when…"

**With the Bladewreckers**

"Where the hell is she," Alicia mumbled, looking for Keena.

"Just because she said she was coming here doesn't mean she actually did," Jessica yawned.

"Okay, so where did Mallory go," Alicia asked.

"She said she wanted to get some candy," Jessica sat on the bench.

Alicia sighed, "Typical…"

Mallory came running towards her teammates with a bag of candy in her hands, "Hey guys!"

"Well, it's about time," Alicia said incoherently.

Mallory stopped in front of them, "We were on the news!"

"What," Jessica yelled.

"He wasn't supposed to announce us until the tournament," Alicia mumbled.

Jessica stood up, "This is just great," she said sarcastically.

"Um, excuses us," a voice interrupted from behind them, "Could you tell us where we can find the Bladebreakers?"

They all turned around to see where the voice was coming from. When they saw who it was Jessica and Mallory's jaws dropped and Alicia eyes grew wide. Standing before them was none other than the White Tigers.

* * *

**A/N **Yeah the next chapter is gonna be good. Now that Mariah's in the story (with many other characters on the way) the next chapter is gonna be entitled **A Hint of Jealousy & Anger. **Bye everybody! 


	6. One Hell of a Day

**A/N **Ok people I rewrote the other chapter so you might not know what's going on unless you read that first, and I also decided to change this chapter's title from the one I said in the last chapter. Now, on to a very fun chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters, but I do own Jessica and Keena. Alicia owns herself and we both kinda own Mallory.

* * *

**One Hell of a Day**

"The White Tigers," Alicia mumbled.

"Yeah, and would you happen to be the Bladewreckers," Lee asked.

Mallory smiled, "Yu- Ow!" Alicia had stepped on her foot to shut her up.

"No, we aren't, but I've heard some girls around here saying they know where the Bladebreakers live," Alicia said quickly, "Go ask one of them."

"We did and they told us to ask the Bladewreckers," Mariah replied.

Alicia scowled, "Well then don't you think you should be looking for them instead of wasting your time on us."

Jessica looked at her like she was crazy, "Alicia, what are you talking about?"

"Alicia?" Lee asked, "So you are the Bladewreckers."

"The one and only," Jessica smirked.

Alicia glared at Jessica, "Sorry but we can't help you right now we're busy."

"Doing what?" Kevin asked quickly, "Just sitting there doing nothing?"

"It's better than listening to your nagging," Jessica shot back.

Mariah scowled at Jessica, "Hey, don't talk to him like that!"

"Oh, but out bit-," Jessica got cut off.

"Enough," Alicia yelled suddenly then turned to the White Tigers, "Sorry we can't help you right now, but we're looking for our missing teammate." She then walked off with her teammates following her. They needed to find Keena before the White Tigers did.

**Somewhere with Kai**

Kai walked along the sidewalk swiftly, heading back to his teammates. Yes, he had heard the news about the tournament and the 'new team', but he wondered; what was Mr. Dickenson thinking? Was he serious about this new sponsor thing or was this another one of his little lessons that are a total waste of time.

He hated not knowing what was going on. Even if he is serious about this whole thing, what made him think that his team, the Bladebreakers, couldn't defeat them just like any other obstacle they've faced?

After he talks to his teammates he was going to go looking for the only person who could give him any real answers. He was going to find Alicia.

**At the Bladebreakers Apartment**

"Well, it all started when…" Keena stopped then asked herself, "How did all this get started?"

Tyson groaned in frustration, "Quit stalling and just tell us what's going on!"

Keena crossed her arms so she wouldn't bite her nails, "I just can't remember, sorry."

"Are you sure you don't remember," Max asked as he gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

Keena looked away from Max, "Can I go now I'm sure my team is worried about me."

"Not until you tell us what's going on," Rei sighed.

Keena stood up, "The only thing I can tell you is don't cry when your blades get smashed into pieces by us in the tournament, it's bad for your image." With that Keena walked out the door with a smirk on her face.

**With Keena on her way somewhere**

Keena walked quickly down the sidewalk, rethinking every thing that happened. She then went over everything she said, then she stopped when she thought about the conversation she just had with the Bladebreakers. Alicia was going to kill her if she found out she practically told the Bladebreakers that they knew what was going on. She started to walk again, thinking of a lie to tell Alicia and the rest of her teammates when she found them.

She was so deep in thought she didn't even see Mariah in front of her and walked right into her.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't paying atten-," Keena cut herself off as she gaped at the person in front of her.

Mariah quickly recovered from her shock, "Keena?"

"Hello Mariah," Keena said, "It's been a while since we last spoke to each other."

Mariah smirked, "Not nearly long enough if you ask me."

"So how's the team?" Keena asked, trying to stay calm.

Mariah rolled her eyes, "Oh, cut the crap Keena, I know you hate me just as much as I hate you."

"Your right," Keena smirked, " In fact, I've been wanting to kick your ass for a very long time."

Mariah smirked, "Like you'd be able to, you look even more pathetic than the day I trashed your blade when we were younger."

Both of they're eyes were now in slits, and a circle of spectators was forming around them.

"I don't want to waste my blade on you, so why don't I just use my hands," Keena asked Mariah as the circle got even bigger.

Mariah scoffed, "Bring it on bitch."

Then they lunged for each other…

**With the rest of the Bladewreckers**

As the Bladewreckers walked through the park they started to hear about a fight that was about to happen a few blocks away from the park. And when they started to get closer to where it was happening more and more people were talking about it.

"Hey Alicia, do you think Keena's involved with that fight everyone's talking about," Mallory asked suddenly. They were now out of the park and on their way to see what was going on.

They all stopped as they heard a girl talking about the fight say, "Yeah, it's a fight between these two girls named Mariah and Keena."

Alicia and Mallory exchanged worried glances as Jessica said, " Oh, shit."

They all ran to the fight until they came to the huge crowd of people. They heard Keena say, "I don't want to waste my blade on you, so why don't I just use my hands." They then made their way through the crowd as fast as they could. Then they heard Mariah say, "Bring it on bitch." When they finally got to the front of the crowd they saw them lunge for each other.

**Back at the Bladebreakers apartment**

Kai walked into the room to see his teammates arguing.

"Why did you just let her walk out like that, Rei," Tyson yelled.

Max rolled his eyes, "I think it's pretty obvious, he let her go because he likes her."

"Wait a minute," Rei stood up, "I didn't see you two do anything to try and stop her either." Then they continued arguing.

Kai slammed the door to get their attention, "Alright, what the hell is going on?"

"Did you hear the new about the tournament," Rei asked him, and Kai nodded in reply. "Well, we had Keena here and tried to ask her what was going on, but she left before we could get anything from her."

Kai looked at all of them, "And none of you stopped her?" They all shook their heads.

Kai groaned in frustration and opened the door, "Lets go find her before she gets to far away." If they found Keena she could lead them right to where Alicia was, well, that's what Kai wanted.

**A few minutes later**

"I wonder if that's where that fight is going on," Max said looking ahead of him.

They had heard about a fight about to break out between two girls, and they were approaching the big crowd of people. When they got to the crowd they heard Keena say, "I don't want to waste my blade on you, so why don't I just use my hands."

"That sounded like Keena," Tyson said, totally clueless to what was going on.

They started to make their way through the crowd when they heard Mariah say, "Bring it on bitch." Then when they got to the front of the crowd they saw them lunge for each other.

Rei called out Mariah's name and Mariah stopped to see who called her, which gave Keena the perfect opportunity to punch Mariah in the eye. They crowd cheered as Mariah fell to the ground holding her eye. Keena was about to continue the attack but Alicia was holding her back while Mallory tried to calm her down, and Jessica just laughed. Rei took this time to go check on Mariah while Kai and Max got rid of the crowd, and Tyson just laughed.

By the time the crowd was dispersed Keena was calm, but still pissed off and ready to attack again if Mariah kept being her bitchy self. Mariah was crying and Keena smiled when she saw her swollen, bruised eye.

Mallory and Max walked up to Rei and Mariah and asked if she was all right.

"She's just got a black eye," Rei said as he examined her eye.

"The bitch had it coming," Keena mumbled. Alicia glared at her to tell shut up.

Kai looked at Keena, "Why the hell were you two fighting?"

Keena smiled, "We were talking about old times, when we were little specifically."

"And you just started fight out of nowhere," Kai asked her simply.

"Yeah, that's what happened," Mariah interrupted, "She just attacked me for no reason."

Keena glared at her, "Excuse me, but weren't you the one that said 'I know you hate me just as much as I hate you'?"

Mariah scoffed, "How dare you put words in my mouth!"

"I got witnesses if I need to prove anything you said, so I would shut my mouth if I were you," Keena growled, staying as calm as she possibly could.

Mariah looked down and didn't say a word.

"Yeah that's what I thought," Keena said as she started to walk away, if she stayed there any longer she was going to kill Mariah. Alicia, Jessica, and Mallory followed her.

After they left Rei and the others took Mariah back to the hotel the White Tigers were staying at. Little did they all know that the Demolition Boys were watching everything. (But more about that next chapter) After they dropped Mariah off and explained everything to the White Tigers, the Bladebreakers went back to their apartment.

"Man, that was one hell of a day," Tyson sighed when they finally got back. Everyone else just nodded in agreement as they each went to their rooms to go to sleep. But Rei couldn't help but wonder what happened between Keena and Mariah when they were younger to have made them want to fight each other. He was going to find out tomorrow, but for now he would just sleep on it.

* * *

**A/N **I'm about to pass out, so let's make this short. The next chapter might be entitled **Pasts Come to Present**, but I'm not totally sure yet. I do know most of it's gonna be about Alicia now that the Demolition Boys are here. Sorry for the wait and I hope I made it up to all of you. I need to sleep now, so see ya next chappie! 


	7. Pasts Come to Present

**A/N **I'm so happy! I didn't really know what the turnout for the last chapter was gonna be considering some people actually like Mariah for reasons that are totally unknown to me, but I figured some people also despise Mariah just like I do so I wrote it anyway. Plus, it was so much fun writing it! Anyways the point is that I really appreciate how much you liked it, and if you didn't really like it…that's funny as hell! Ok, on to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 7- Pasts Come to Present**

"You said what?" Alicia yelled. Alicia had asked Keena where she had been before the fight, and Keena told her where she was and what she said. "First, Mr. Dickenson announces us early, then you go and practically tell the Bladebreakers we're involved with everything that's going on!"

"Well, they were bound to find out sooner or later," Keena mumbled.

Alicia glared at her, "Thanks to you they'll start bothering us with questions now."

Mallory looked at Jessica," Weren't they already doing that?"

"Yeah," Jessica said and looked at Alicia. "The Bladebreakers were a pain in our ass from the time we met them."

Mallory laughed, "Yeah, I remember when we met Tyson and Max like it was yesterday."

"Didn't you put your ice cream in Tyson's hair or something," Keena asked as Alicia just shook her head and walked out of the door.

Jessica shrugged, "He had it coming."

"Wow! That's amazing," Keena laughed.

"What it did was amazing?" Jessica asked, confused.

Keena nodded, "Yeah, _you_ wasted food on him."

"He must be something special to you," Mallory said as Keena laughed.

Jessica blushed, "At least I don't write about him every night in my diary, Mallory!"

Keena's jaw dropped, "No way! You like Max?"

Now Mallory blushed, "Well, he's kinda cute."

"I thought Jessica would've liked Tyson, but I never expected you to like Max," Keena said to Mallory.

"Do you think Alicia likes Kai?" Mallory asked quickly.

Jessica scoffed, "That would be impossible for both her and Kai."

Keena shook her head, "I think she might."

"What about you Keena?" Jessica asked as Keena gave a questioning look.

Mallory rolled her eyes, "Don't you like Rei?"

Keena shrugged, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"That means yes," Mallory whispered to Jessica.

Jessica shook her head, "More like a hell yes." Mallory nodded in agreement.

**Alicia POV**

How did I get on that kind of team? I can't even get their attention without threatening them or something. When Mr. Dickenson told me that I was going to be captain, I politely asked for a normal team. But no! He sticks me with those three! Then he has the nerve to say normal isn't always the best. When the hell did he become a philosopher? Then he tells us to distract and beat the Bladebreakers at the tournament.

"I'm beginning to think he likes to watch his favorite team squirm, just to teach them one of his little lesson, that are a complete and utter waste of time!" Alicia mumbled to herself as she leaned against a tree. She was in the park again, and was furious because not only was Mr. Dickenson wasting the Bladebreakers time he was wasting hers. "Why am I doing this?"

"That's exactly what I was wondering." Tala said as he stepped from behind the tree.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Now I have to deal with you," she shook her head, "I'll never get a break."

"A break? Since when have you needed a break?" Tala asked.

"Since when does Boris let you wander around without cause?" Alicia answered with a question of her own.

"Actually, he told me to find you. He really does miss his niece." Tala said with a smirk.

Alicia scoffed. "More like he misses you and me being together." Alicia said as she walked away.

Tala followed her. "He introduced us to each other because he knew I would be a good influence on you."

Alicia turned to look at him. "What good influence? There's nothing good about you or my uncle!"

"Biovolt would've been good for you. You would've had so much power at your command."

" I am not like my uncle, I don't crave power and I don't want people bowing at my feet!" Alicia stepped closer to Tala. "I don't and won't make the same mistake twice, Tala." Alicia said dangerously.

Tala looked in her eyes. "Then why are you captain of your team if you don't crave power?" Tala smirked when she looked away. "Admit it, you love telling people what to do and you love being in charge," then Tala whispered in her ear, "you love power and I know you crave more, it's in your eyes."

Alicia closed her eyes for a few seconds, and when she reopened them Tala was gone. She sighed in relief and turned to leave only to find Kai. "What? Is one nuisance not enough?" Alicia mumbled fiercely.

Of course Kai heard what she said. "So that was Tala."

"Yes it was, now if you don't mind I need to get back to my team, so could you move?" Alicia said impatiently.

"I'll let you leave as soon as you answer some questions," Kai said simply, " Like, how do you know Tala?"

"That's none of your business." Alicia crossed her arms.

"Then you're not leaving." Kai said bluntly and also crossed his arms.

Alicia scowled at him. "You can't keep me here, Kai."

"I can keep you here for as long as it takes."

"Actually the tournament starts in two days, and I'm pretty sure your gonna have to be there." Alicia smirked when Kai frowned. "I'll answer one of your questions if you me something."

Kai looked at her for a minute then nodded. "How do you know Tala?"

"Well if you honestly want to know, he's my ex. My uncle introduced me to him because he thought he would be a good influence on me." Alicia looked at Kai. "I'm Boris' niece."

Kai looked dumbstruck, but he quickly put his mask back on. "Ok, Boris is your uncle, and you went out with Tala?"

Alicia nodded. "That sounds about right." Alicia sighed. "Boris wasn't exactly happy when I declined his invitation to join Biovolt and disappeared."

Kai nodded. "And Tala was just trying to get you to join again, right?"

"Yup, but I declined…again." Alicia shrugged. "That's the story, so now you have to promise me something."

Kai shrugged. "Anything you want."

Alicia smiled. "You and your team have to stop bugging, me and my team. If I catch any of them messing with any of my teammates, they won't be able to launch a blade anymore."

"What if one of your teammates bugs one of mine?"

She thought about it for a minute then she smiled. "Make them pay for disobeying my orders."

"No problem."

* * *

**A/N **That was a pretty boring chapter, but the next one will be way better because that's when the tournament starts. That's when everybody will start learning everything, even their feelings about each other. So the next chapter will be called **All is Fair in Love and War**. See ya! 


	8. All is Fair in Love and War

**A/N **Hello everybody! I think this chapter should be pretty good. All the teams together in one place, and the rivalries between them! It'll be great! So much tension, so many emotions: love, hate, and everything in between! Let's get started!

* * *

**Chapter 8- All is Fair in Love and War**

The Bladewreckers paused when they walked into the lobby of the Beyblade coliseum. Flashing cameras and news crews surrounded them. All of them screaming were screaming for the Bladewreckers attention.

"Um, since when have we been celebrities?" Keena asked nobody in particular.

Jessica grinned. "Who cares we better get used to it if we're gonna beat the Bladebreakers," she said as she went around the room, answering questions and taking pictures.

Alicia scowled. "Dammit! This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Just ignore them." Keena shrugged. Then she heard someone calling her name. She turned to look in the direction it was coming from to see a female reporter.

"Keena, is it true that you gave Mariah of the White Tigers a black eye the other day?" she asked her. Keena smiled and walked to the reporter to answer some of her questions.

Alicia groaned in frustration. "They know our names too!"

"Calm down, Alicia." Mallory said, and went to go take some pictures with Jessica.

"Alicia, Alicia! Is it true that you're related to Boris?" A male reported asked.

"Alicia, is it true that Tala from the Demolition Boys is your ex?" another reporter asked.

Alicia was about to tell them to mind their own damn business, but the whole room went silent. She noticed the cameras and eyes of the new crews were all looking behind her. She looked at her teammates and they were looking behind her too, so Alicia hesitantly turned around to find, to her horror, Tala, the rest of the Demolition Boys, and her uncle.

The crowd went into an uproar as they asked them questions. Alicia was frozen in shock as she stared at her uncle. She hadn't seen him in years, and there he was staring at her with that sadistic smirk.

Alicia was in so much shock that she didn't notice Keena pulling her out of the lobby and away from Boris. Before she knew it she was in their locker room.

"Alicia? Hello, is anyone home?" Keena waved her hand in front of her face.

Alicia blinked a couple of times and shook her head. "Get your hand out of my face."

Keena smiled then looked at her other teammates. "She's back to normal."

Mallory wrapped her captain in a tight hug. "Your back to normal, I'm so happy! You had me worried!"

"Ok, I'm alright Mallory now could you please let breathe." Alicia said in a strained voice.

"Oh, sorry," she said and released her.

"Will you be alright?" Keena asked.

Alicia scowled at her. "I said I'm fine."

Keena rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know you're alright now, but are you going to be alright when you see him again. Not to mention if he talks to you."

"Yeah, you'll probably faint then." Jessica said.

"I'm going to be fine," she growled and looked at Jessica, "and I don't faint, _ever_."

Jessica shrugged. "Well, if your okay then I'm gonna go get some food," she said and walked out the door.

"Hey, Jess, I want some ice cream, wait for me." Mallory called after her and ran out the door.

Keena looked at Alicia for a while then sighed. "If your _really_ alright-."

"I _am_ really alright!" Alicia interrupted.

"Okay, I'm gonna go look around." Keena said as she walked out the door.

"You better not mess with any one of the Bladebreakers. I told Kai to make you guys pay if you messed with them." Alicia said before she left.

Keena peeked her head through the door. "Ooh, sounds like you and Kai got some chemistry going on." When Alicia just glared at her Keena smiled. "You can deny it, but I see sparks between you two, you'd make a cute couple," she said quickly and shut the door before Alicia could say anything.

'_Sparks? Between me and Kai…tch, yeah right.' _Alicia thought, and lay down on the bench.

**With Jessica and Mallory**

"I want that, ooh and that too, and that, and that…"Jessica said as she pointed out practically everything on the menu.

Mallory stopped licking her chocolate ice cream. "Jessica I don't think you have enough money for all of that."

"But it all sounds so good!" Jessica whined. Mallory just shrugged and continued eating her ice cream. "Fine." Jessica said and lowered her choice to a large bowl of nachos and a medium drink, which cost about ten bucks. (Just a guessed price, not a real one).

When Jessica got her food and drink they went to sit down at a table facing the stadium just as Tyson and Max walked up to the stand.

"I want two of that, ooh and three of that too, and two of that and that…"Tyson said, pointing at everything on the menu.

"Tyson do you really think you can get all of that with 15 dollars?" (Same here) Max asked with a mouth full of chocolate ice cream.

Tyson frowned. "But I'm starving!" Max was holding his head saying, 'Ow, ow, ow! Brain freeze!' so Tyson just turned back around and reduced his order to an extra large chili cheese nachos with and large drink.

"Um, I'm sorry, but we don't have anymore nachos, that girl over there took the last of it." The cashier said while pointing at Jessica. However, since, he could only see the back of her head he didn't know it was her.

Tyson was, of course, pissed off, being the popular hot head that he was, so he started to walk towards the girl.

Max, his brain freeze now gone, tilted his head in thought. _'Why does this scene look so familiar?'_ He shrugged it off and followed Tyson towards the two girls.

"Hey you!" Tyson called when he got behind the girl. "You took the last nachos."

Jessica shrugged without turning around. "What am I supposed to do about it?"

"I don't know! You could start by apologizing!" Tyson yelled.

Jessica turned around to look at the person. "Apologize for…" she stared at Tyson in shock. Tyson did the same thing.

"You?" they both said in unison.

Max who was looking at the scene between the two intently nodded to himself. "Yup, definitely see this before." Mallory who was doing they same thing nodded in agreement.

"You took the last of the food AGAIN!" Tyson yelled at her.

Jessica stood up. "Don't you dare yell at me, Tyson!"

Max and Mallory's smiles grew at the growing argument, and Max left to go get popcorn while Mallory leaned forward to get a better look at the scene.

"I have every right to yell at you when you take the rest of the food not once, but twice!" Tyson said and pointed a finger at her.

Jessica just scowled at the finger in her face, grabbed it, and pushed it back.

"Ow, ow, ow! Let go, Jessica!" Tyson screamed in pain.

At this point Max had returned with a bag of popcorn, Mallory and him were eating while staring at the two hot heads with growing interest.

"What? Excuse me? I don't think I heard an apology, from you yet, Tyson!" Jessica said fiercely, pushing his finger back a little more.

Tyson yelled in pain. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry, now let go!"

Jessica smiled in triumph and let his finger go, Tyson bent his finger slowly and cringed when pains shot through his hand. Max and Mallory both had huge grins on their faces at this point.

Jessica sat back down in her chair and ate a chip from her nachos, but frowned after she swallowed. "Thanks to you my nachos are cold, Tyson."

"So, it's not my problem. If you would've just given them to me in the first place…" Tyson trailed off as he looked at Jessica then to her hand, she was holding the plate of nachos. Jessica didn't hesitate as she threw the nachos in his face, and walked off, fuming.

Max's mouth hung open as he looked from Tyson to Jessica. "Whoa."

Mallory sighed, got up and patted Tyson on the back. "She doesn't like her food cold, just for future reference," she said, turned to Max, blew him a kiss, and then ran after Jessica.

They both just sat there in shock, except Tyson, who was, in fact, standing.

**With Keena**

Keena walked around the coliseum, trying to find something to do before the tournament started. As she passed the ring where the stadium was, she looked at the kids practicing at the dish. She smiled and made her way down the isles, and sat in the front row to watch them.

They were all pretty good except one girl with messy long black hair, big green eyes, and a red blade, she was adorable. Every time she tried to launch her blade it wouldn't land in the dish, and all the others laughed at her.

Keena scowled at them then looked at the girl to see what she would do. The little girl scowled at them and tried to launch again, but it landed out of the dish again. The other kids all laughed at her, while she picked up her blade and tears came to her eyes.

This was too much. Keena couldn't just sit there and watch that happen without doing anything about it. Keena stood up, jumped over the railing, and walked over to the group of kids.

"Hey," Keena yelled to get their attention, "you kids have no right to laugh at her, while she's struggling."

They all went silent and moved as she made her way through them to get to the girl.

Keena bent down so she level with the girl. "Hey, are you alright?"

The girl just looked at Keena with a tear-stained face.

"I was watching you, and you know what I saw?" Keena asked, wiping her tears.

"What?" the girl asked softly.

Keena smiled. "I saw one of the best bladers here." The other kids laughed and scoffed at her comment, and Keena glared at every one of them to shut them up. It worked.

The girl looked at the other kids. "You don't have to lie to make me feel better."

"Who says I'm, lying? Look, just because you can't launch you blade in the dish doesn't mean a thing, I can tell you have the heart of a true blader, it's in your eyes." The girl smiled. "Besides you can always fix your launch, I'll even help you."

"You will?" the girl asked excitedly.

"Yep. Now, what's your name?"

The girl smiled. "Tina."

Keena nodded. "Okay, Tina, I'll help you, but only if you promise me you'll never let these guys get you, and you'll never give up."

"Okay, I promise."

"Alright." Keena stood up as the Tina got into her launching position. Keena looked at her then smiled. "Okay, relax your shoulders and turn your launcher a little," when she did it Keena looked at her again, "now lower it a little." Tina did just as she was told and Keena looked at her again then smiled, "perfect, how does that feel to you?"

Tina looked at her with a smile. "Great!"

Keena smiled. "Good, now to find you an opponent," she said to herself as she looked at the crowd of kids. "How about you?" She asked, and pointed to a boy with freckles, and brown hair and eyes.

"But he's the best kid out here." Tina said as the boy walked to the opposite side of the dish.

"I know." Keena said as Tina gawked at her. "Don't doubt yourself for a second, or you'll lose for sure."

Tina nodded and turned back to the dish. Keena watched intently as she launched her blade. It landed directly in the middle of the dish and attacked the boy's blade immediately, sending it soaring out of the stadium.

Keena smiled and walked away as they crowd of kids cheered and congratulated Tina on her win. Once they were done congratulating her she looked around for her new hero, but there was no sign of her anywhere.

**With Rei**

Rei watched the scene with the kids from the top of the bleachers. Keena was amazing with that little girl. He saw Keena walking up the isle a few feet away and smiled.

"Why did you do that?" Rei called to her.

She looked at him. "Do what?"

"Help that little girl." Rei said as he walked towards her, nodding towards the beystadium.

Keena looked back at Tina and smiled. "She reminds me of me when I was her age."

Rei looked at Keena curiously. "When you were still in the village?"

Keena nodded. "Yeah. Someone helped me with my launch one day. He gave me the exact same advice I gave her; don't let anyone get to you and never give up. I've never forgotten that day, that advice, or that boy."

"Who was he?" Rei asked. He was very close to her now.

"The boy that helped me…was you." Keena said and smiled when Rei looked shocked.

"Attention all Beyblade teams! The tournament will begin in five minutes our first match will be the Bladebreakers against the White Tigers. Please report to the beystadium now." The intercom sounded.

Keena smiled at Rei. "I gotta go, Alicia will kill me if I'm late."

"Yeah, same thing with Kai."

Keena kissed Rei on the lips. "Good luck," she said as she walked away.

"Yeah…" Rei mumbled as he walked toward the stadium.

**With Alicia**

Alicia tapped her foot impatiently. It had been five minutes since the announcement had been made and her teammates still hadn't returned. Enough was enough!

"I'm gonna kill them!" Alicia yelled as she quickly walked out of the door. She turned the corner sharply and bumped into someone. "Would you please watch where you're going?" Alicia yelled and tried to walk around the person, but the person moved, so she bumped into them again. "What the hell is-?" Alicia started, but stopped when she saw who she was talking to. Boris.

* * *

**A/N **Alright! Seems like some relationships have blossomed, some on better terms than others, but they have blossomed nonetheless. Anyways the next chapter will be revolved around Miss Alicia once again, you know a Kai vs. Tala for Alicia's heart thing. Of course if it were up to Alicia she'd already be with one, but it's not, so I'm gonna create some mischief. The next chapter will be entitled **Double Trouble**. See ya! 


	9. Double Trouble 1

**A/N **Hey everybody! I know what you're thinking and I'm thinking the exact same thing. 'Well, it's about time!' or 'Finally!' and maybe some of you are asking 'Where have you been?'. Well, to answer your questions all I have to say is I got writers block and after that I got lazy, and I am truly sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that. Alright enough excuses, apologies, and whatnot; on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 9- Double Trouble**

"Hello Alicia." Boris said with a sadistic smirk.

Alicia scowled at him. "Boris."

"So how have you been my niece?" Boris said slowly.

Alicia scoffed and crossed her arms. "Like you care. I have no interest in making small talk with you, so could you please get out of my way?"

"Why? Have you lost your team?" Boris asked with another smirk.

"Yeah, you wish. You'd just love for me to do something wrong wouldn't you?" She said knowingly. "When I left Biovolt you thought, no, you were hoping I would fail. Because then I would come crawling back to you, right?" Boris just shrugged guiltily, his smirk still in place. You glared at him darkly. "You can think and hope what you want. You'll have to get rid of everything I've ever worked for to get me to go back, and I'm not even sure I'll go back to that hell hole then. In fact I'd kill myself before I'd make the same mistake twice."

Boris smirk had faded into an emotionless expression. "I hardly believe you'd kill yourself." Boris stepped closer to her, but Alicia stayed put, looking far from intimidated. You know you loved the power you had while you were there, how you got to control people as they obeyed your every word." He walked to the side of her and bent down to whisper in her ear, "You'll be back with us soon, my niece." Then he left, laughing manically.

Alicia stood there scowling until she was sure he had left then she punched the wall angrily, leaving a dent as she growled in frustration. He was up to something again, she could tell because he was just too damn cocky. Then his last words floated back into my head; _you'll be back with us soon, my niece_. She scoffed and started walking towards the stadium again. "I hate relatives."

**In the Stadium**

Alicia sat down in the seat next to her team and glared at the stadium where Tyson battled Gary.

Keena looked at Alicia in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

Alicia glared at the stadium more. "I would like to know why you three were here instead of going back to our locker room like I told you to do."

"Because we got a message from you saying that you would meet us at the stadium." Mallory said as she ate some cotton candy. The whole crowd went into an uproar as Tyson slammed Gary's blade out of the stadium. Alicia didn't ever send them a message, so the only explanation for that was that Boris planned out his little meeting with her precisely. That bastard.

"So, are you saying that you didn't send us that message?" Jessica asked after she sat back down from cheering for Tyson.

Alicia just stood up and started to walk off. "I'll see you guys later." They all nodded as she walked off. Alicia smirked as she walked around the coliseum. Boris went through all that trouble to get me alone just so he could make meaningless threats. He could've done anything at that point, and she wouldn't have been able to do anything about it.

"Maybe Uncle Boris's mind was finally weakening with old age." Alicia said to herself with the smirk still playing on her lips.

"Or maybe you just don't realize how clever your uncle really is." Someone said from behind her. Alicia's smirk turned into a frown as she recognized the voice.

Alicia sighed. "Do you not have a life, Tala?"

"Well, not since you left." Tala walked closer to her, and she rolled her eyes with her back still turned towards him. "I know you haven't forgotten how it was. When we walked around Biovolt together, and how everyone would cower in fear at the power we held, and how we never had to repeat ourselves when saying an order. They listened and obeyed our every order without question." Tala was right behind her now, and he put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched at his touch and quickly moved away from him.

She turned to look at him now. "Your right, I haven't forgotten anything that went on in there, and I haven't forgotten the…power. But do you really think that the feelings get out here without you, Boris, and Biovolt aren't as good as the feelings I had in there? It feels a hell of a lot better to do things and win things with my team. Besides," she smirked, "what you get in Biovolt isn't respect, its fear. What I have with my team is real respect, none of us are afraid of each other. So you, Boris, and Biovolt can just burn in hell." Silence stretched out between them now, but it was interrupted by the roar of applause and cheers from the stadium as the announcer announced that Rei had won his match against Lee.

"The next match will be the Bladewreckers against the Majestics, and after they're match it will be the Demolition Boys against the All-Stars. The next match will begin in about an hour, so everybody can get prepared."

Alicia smirked again. "You heard the announcements, my team is up next." Alicia said as she walked by him. "I will never abandon my team for Biovolt." Then she was gone.

"We know that already, that's why we're taking your team too." Tala said to himself with a mischievous smirk as he walked back to his team's locker room.

* * *

**A/N** That just seemed like the perfect place to end it. Don't you think so? Lol. Anyways this is way shorter than I planned for this chappie to be, so I'm gonna split this one into parts. This will be chapter 9 part 1 and the next one will be chapter 9 part 2. Don't worry Alicia it will still be revolved around you, and some even better news is that you'll be spending a lot of time wit Kai. I've got it all planned out, but I'm gonna prolong everyone's agony and not post it until like Sunday. Muahaha coughs hahaha! Happy Thanksgiving!


	10. Double Trouble 2

**A/N **Okay people here's part 2 of **Double Trouble** like I said. Let's jump right into it.

* * *

**Chapter 9, Part 2- Double Trouble**

Alicia walked into their teams locker room, and leaned against the wall as her team argued about who was battling who.

"When we stayed in their mansion that year I learned all of Johnny's attacks and strategies, so I get to battle him. Besides I know exactly how to push his buttons." Keena said with an evil smirk.

Jessica scoffed. "Yeah right! Of course that's why you want to battle Johnny."

Keena scowled at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"You may want to battle Johnny because of all those reasons, but we all know you still like him." Jessica said as Keena's eyes grew.

A few years ago while the Bladewreckers were staying with the Majestics to learn a few strategies each of the Bladewreckers got a little close to each of the Majestics.

"Oh, that is such bullshit! If anything I would like to smash his blade to pieces." Keena said as she crossed her arms, but Alicia could see the slight tint of red on her cheeks.

"Alright, if anybody is going to decide who's battling who it'll be me." Alicia said as she walked towards them. She looked around the locker room at her team, but something was missing. Then she realized Mallory was gone. "Where's Mallory?" Keena and Jessica looked around then they shrugged.

Alicia groaned in frustration, and started to pace n front of them. Jessica and Keena knew that either she was about to yell or lecture, and they didn't want to be there for that. Just as Alicia opened her mouth to start Keena jumped up. "I'll go find her and be back in time for you to yell at her or whatever."

Jessica jumped up too. "Yeah and I'll go help her." Then they left before Alicia could object.

**With Jessica and Keena**

"I give up!" Jessica said as she sat down in a chair. "We've been searching for Mallory for at least 20 or 30 minutes and we still haven't found her."

Keena sighed and leaned against a nearby wall with her eyes closed. "Alicia is going to kill us. We are officially dead." Jessica nodded her head as she said this.

"If we ever find Mallory I'm going to ki-."

"Yeah, you're going to kill her, right?" Keena said with her eyes still closed. When Jessica didn't respond she opened her eyes only to find she wasn't there. "Jess?" She walked away from the wall and looked around. "Jess? Jessica where are you?" There was no answer. Then someone grabbed her from behind, and a cloth was placed over her nose and mouth.

Keena thrashed around wildly trying to get free, but she inhaled and started to fall out of consciousness. Then her body fell limp as she fell unconscious.

**With Alicia**

"Damn it!" Alicia yelled as she stormed out of the room. "First Mallory goes missing then Keena and Jessica disappear too! They better have a damn good explanation for all this, or I will kill them."

"Kill who?"

Alicia's eyes grew at the person's voice. "Um, just the Majestics." She said as she turned to face the person. "Congratulations on your team win, Kai." (HA! You thought it was Tala or Boris right? Wrong. Go crazy girls cause Kai is in the building!)

"Thanks. Speaking of teams where is yours." Kai said with an eyebrow raised.

Alicia scowled. "My team has disappeared and I have no idea where they are." Kai opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Alicia turned around to find a messenger. "Hello, are you Alicia of the Bladewreckers team?"

Alicia nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

"I have a message for you." He gave her the piece of paper then turned and left.

"Is it from your team?" Kai asked as Alicia read the note.

Alicia didn't respond, but he noticed as she continued to read the note she frowned more and more. After she finished reading the note crumbled it into a ball and threw it. "I've got to go." She said and walked away from him. "Don't follow me."

As soon as she was out of sight the announcements came on the intercom. "The match between the Majestics and the Bladewreckers will begin in 10 minutes, I repeat the match between the Majestics and the Bladewreckers will begin in 10 minutes."

Kai sighed. "Actually, I'm not too sure it will."

**With Alicia**

'_I know who took my team now. It was Boris. He took them, and I have no idea what he's going to do with them. Damn him.' _Those were the thoughts that went through Alicia's mind after she read the message.

Alicia now stood in front of the Demolition Boys locker room door. She was there for a reason. The message told her to come here, and just thinking about what the message said pissed her off.

_Hello my niece. I bet you're looking for your team, right? Oh, don't worry they're fine, they're just sleeping off a few drugs. Now that you know they're okay, I'd like for you to know that I'm not giving them back. They belong to me now, and I thought since you wouldn't abandon your team I would get your team to abandon you. By the time you get this message your team should be back at Biovolt. It's up to you if you to choose if you want to continue to lead them, and come back to Biovolt. Come to our locker room if you really choose not to abandon them._

Alicia sighed in defeat. She would never abandon her team, even if t hat meant going back to the place she hated most.

She turned the doorknob and opened the door to meet the person she despised most. Boris.

"I see you've chosen the correct decision, my niece. Come in, we will be leaving to go back home soon." Boris said with a sadistic smirk.

Alicia hung her head as she entered the room and closed the door just as the announcements came on the intercom once again. "The Bladewreckers have five minutes to get to the stadium or they will be disqualified from the tournament."

A single tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

**A/N **I'm sorry that I'm posting this so late, but I haven't been home and I haven't had a chance to post it. I have some bad news and some good news though. First, the bad news. I'm probably gonna be ending this on the next chapter or the chapter after that. Good news is that I will be making a sequel, so I hope that makes up for it. (sorry for posting so late Alicia) The next chapter will be entitled **The Disappearing Team**.See ya next chapter! 


	11. The Disappearing Team

**A/N** Hey! Bet you weren't expecting this. Haha! Okay, this will be the last chapter people, but as I've said before there will be a sequel. It's been months since I last wrote a Beyblade fic, so I might be a tad rusty.

* * *

**Chapter 10- The Disappearing Team**

**News Report on TV**

_"It has been a week since the end of the Beyblade tournament, and it's being said that it's the strangest one yet. This year two teams have disappeared without any warning. The teams are the Demolition Boys and, a recent favorite, the Bladewreckers. Nobody knows where they neither are nor have come into contact with them. We will keep you updated when any fur-."_

Kai turned off the TV with a deep scowl on his face. They just disappeared with no trace of where they had gone. The Bladewreckers just disappeared. And it couldn't be mere coincidence that the Demolition Boys just happened to do the same thing at the same time. So the real question was; did the Demolition Boys take the Bladewreckers to Biovolt?

Kai sighed and stood from the couch, stretching as he walked to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator subconsciously, not even hungry in the slightest. His thoughts were completely consuming him as he stared inside the refrigerator.

"Hungry?" Rei yawned as he walked into the kitchen.

Kai shook his head to clear his thoughts. "No, I was just…thinking," Kai mumbled as he closed the fridge door.

Rei being to sleepy to care just nodded. "Alright, so are we training today, or what?"

"No. I'm going out. I have a couple of things to take care of."

Rei froze then slowly turned to look at him. "Things? Would these things have anything to do with the Bladewreckers?"

Kai looked at Rei and a silent battle began as they glared at each other.

But Rei sighed, giving up as he looked away. "Kai…did you ever think that maybe they don't want to be found? Maybe the reason they disappeared without letting anyone know they were leaving or where they were going was because they didn't want anyone to know."

"Yeah, I thought about that, but do you really think they would leave in the middle of the tournament? They would only leave if they had no choice and/or if someone was forcing them to leave. Who do you know would do something like that?" Kai asked dangerously.

Rei's eyes grew in realization. "Boris."

Kai nodded. "Exactly," he said as he walked out the kitchen.

Rei immediately followed. "So what are you going to do? Storm the Abbey and try to rescue them? Kai, that won't work, you have to think things through or come up with a plan or something."

Kai stopped at the front door. Rei was right; he had to come up with a plan or something. Kai hesitantly turned from the door and walked past Rei back to the living room. "Wake up Max and Tyson, so we can tell them what's going on. I'll…I'll need as much help as I can get for this."

**Biovolt**

Boris walked down the long dark hallways of the Abbey towards the experiment room. He had just gotten news that it was time. It was finally time to wake them up.

As he walked in all the chaos in the experiment room stopped. He paid no mind to it as he made his way to the center of the room where four individual tanks waited. He paused in front of them and looked at the specimens inside.

A smirk played on his lips. After a week of waiting, it was finally time to wake them up. "Drain the tanks."

The quietness of the room vanished as a couple of scientists scrambled to four different computers and started typing. The bluish liquid surrounding them specimen drained out only leaving the specimen with the oxygen masks.

"Open them." Boris said, his smirk spreading to a smile.

More typing on the computers and the glass tanks opened. Boris gazed at them for a while before he said the words he had been dying to say since the day he started this experiment. "Wake them up."

There was more typing on the computers as a gas was released into their oxygen masks. The quiet and stillness returned to the lab as they waited.

The one in the last tank stirred a little while the one in the second tank lifted it's head. The one in the third tank lifted its arms and stretched while the one in the first tanks eyes fluttered open. Then the second's eyes opened and the third and the fourth's.

"It's nice to see you all conscious again, Bladewreckers."

They all looked at Boris for a moment before one finally spoke.

"Boris…if you don't get these damn wires off of us…" Alicia said dangerously as all the glass tanks shattered.

Boris's smile just grew. "Well you heard her get the wires off of them now!"

After all the wires and oxygen masks were removed they each stepped off the platform were the tanks used to be.

"I'm so sore." Keena mumbled as she stretched.

Mallory grinned as she jumped up and down. "I feel really energized, like I can run a mile or something."

Alicia rubbed her temples. "I have a huge headache."

"I'm just really hungry, more hungry than usual." Jessica said and the others silently agreed.

Boris smirked as he walked towards the main computer. "Well it has been a week since you four were last conscious, so the hunger is expected. The other things, however, are from a different cause."

The Bladewreckers looked at the large screen with wide eyes. On the screen was what had happened to them in the past week.

"That's what you were doing to us? You were doing this the entire time?" Alicia yelled and a couple of scientists that had gathered flew back into the walls as if a force pushed them. Alicia looked at the scientist then to her team that seemed just as shocked as her.

Boris laughed. "Your mind is powerful, so it's only natural that you have the power to control things with your mind. The headache should dissipate eventually."

Alicia was quiet with shock. She could control things with her mind. Was that good or bad?

"What the hell makes you think that you have the right to change her like that? She didn't give you permission to do that to her." Keena growled lowly.

"Just because my niece is the only one using her powers doesn't mean she's the only one that has them. Do you really want to know why you're so sore, Keena?" Boris asked slowly.

Keena rolled her eyes. "Please enlighten me."

"You can shape shift into any animal you want. While we were experimenting you shifted into a black panther and bit one of my scientist's arms. He lost a lot of blood but he's fine now." Boris said with a shrug.

"You really expect me to believe that I 'shifted' into a panther and bit one of your scientist's arms. It's a nice thought but no. I'll believe it when I do it which I imagine to be never." Keena laughed.

"We imagined that once you learned this you either wouldn't believe us, or you would try to attack us so we gave you that collar to keep you on a short leash." Boris said as he pointed to her neck.

Keena froze then slowly lifted her hand to touch her neck only to feel a choker like collar on her neck.

Boris pulled a remote out of his pocket. "This is your leash, so to speak," he said as he pushed the button. Volts of electricity went through Keena's body and she bit her lip so she wouldn't scream.

"What are you doing to her?" Jessica yelled as Keena fell to her knees.

"All she has to do is shift and it'll stop." Boris said with a sadistic smirk.

Mallory looked from Keena to Boris then back to Keena. "What if she can't? What if she doesn't know how?"

"She can and she knows how. She just has to find out. I'm just curious to see what she shifts into."

Alicia glared at him. "Oh, cut the crap Boris. Just stop it before-."

Keena suddenly screamed and it slowly turned into a roar as she shifted into a black panther. Jessica quickly moved away from Keena as her transformation completed itself. The scientists in the room quickly ran out of the room as Keena roared again.

"Keena?" Mallory whimpered as the roar subsided.

The panther gave Mallory a glance then looked around at the room with new eyes, tail swishing rhythmically. She looked at Alicia and tilted her head.

"It wouldn't have been so painful if you would've just listened." Boris said with a shrug.

Keena growled lowly and bared her teeth, crouching down into a predatory position.

"You're on a short leash, kitty. I wouldn't be attacking people if I were you." Boris said waving the remote.

Keena hesitantly got out of the crouch laid down on the floor, looking bored.

"So the computer says I have super strength and can be invisible, is that true too?" Jessica asks and looks at Boris.

"Maybe."

Jessica smiles, looks at Keena and slowly approaches her.

"Jess, what are you doing?" Alicia asks as Jessica crouches down next to the panther. Keena lifts her head and looks at Jessica's smiling face.

"Let's see if this works." Jessica says and slowly lifts the panther. "Wow this is actually…pretty easy." Keena squirmed and growled while Jessica held her in the air.

Alicia's eyebrows rose as she looked at the scene. "Um, Jess maybe you should put Keena down before-."

Jessica screamed and dropped the panther, quickly stepping away from her. "You tried to bite me!" Keena landed on the floor and turned to Jessica, growling.

"Keena, I'm sure she won't do it again, you don't have to attack her." Mallory said quickly. Keena didn't listen as she got down into a pounce position. But just when she was about to jump Jessica disappeared, well her body did.

Keena immediately stopped growling, and looked at the floating clothes, confused.

"I'm not dead yet? Hey, why did she stop?" Jessica's voice said from out of nowhere.

Alicia held in a laugh. "Um, you're invisible, Jess."

There was a pause where you could assume Jessica was trying to look at herself. "Holy shit! I'm invisible!"

"Yeah, I just said that." Alicia mumbled.

"My scientists are currently finding a way to make your whole wardrobe invisible with you." Boris says, bored.

Mallory stared at the clothes. "Well, for right now can you like become un-invisible because that is seriously freaky."

"Only if Keena goes back to normal, too. She might attack me if she can see me again." Jess said as her clothes moved away from the panther more.

The panther looked at the clothes then to Alicia and tilted her head.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Just do it before Mallory has a break down."

Keena sat down and started to shift back into her normal form. After she was done she sat in a nearby chair and watched Jessica reappear. "I wasn't really going to attack you, but you shouldn't have picked me up."

"You were a humongous cat and you tried to bite me!" Jessica yelled. Keena just shrugged and smiled mischievously.

Mallory jumped up and down. "Oh, is it my turn now? Please tell me it's my turn. I really want to use my powers. Can I use them now? Please, please, PLEASE." Mallory said super fast.

Alicia blinked. "What?"

"I think it was somewhere along the lines of can she use her powers." Keena said slowly.

"Super speed, huh?" Mallory asked standing in front of Boris. "That means I can move really fast." She said standing next to Jessica. "Do you know where I am," she asked from behind Keena. "I could be here…or here…or maybe even here," she said really quickly as she moved from place to place with unnatural speed.

"Could someone please stop her?" Keena said, annoyed.

Alicia held up her hand. "My pleasure." Next thing you know Mallory runs into an invisible wall and falls back on her butt.

"A force field…nice." Keena said with a smirk. Alicia smiled and shrugged.

"Alright, are we done playing show and tell now because I would like to get down to business." Boris said sharply, clearly irritated.

Alicia glared. "Business?"

Boris smirked. "Yes, business. Now that you four have your powers, you have a job to do."

"A job? What kind of job?" Jessica asked.

"A Bladebreaker job." Boris said with a sadistic smirk.

This was NOT good.

* * *

**A/N **Okay, not such a dramatic ending, but it's a cliff hanger. I missed using cliffies tey're so much fun! Haha! I really had a lot of fun writing this, and I missed it so much! I love it. Okay, so this IS the end of the Bladewreckers story, but the sequel will be called… okay, I don't know what I'll call it yet, but I'll figure something out. See ya in the sequel people! (Ha! That rhymed.) 


End file.
